


The Last Time

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Badass, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a death story, so don't panic.   Jim thinks about all the last times he's seen Blair do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

The Last Time

By Patt

For PatK

Prompt word: Last time

Word count: 1,202

 

The last time I saw Blair Sandburg was this morning, as he hurried out of the loft, late once again for one of his classes at the Academy. It was another day that I was saved from telling him how I felt about him. 

 

The last time I thought about telling Blair exactly how I felt about him, I almost lost my lunch and I have a pretty strong stomach. Nerves of steel, my ass. 

 

The last time I talked to Blair was at 2:00 when he was on a break and he called to ask how I was. I should have told him how I was and got it over with, but instead I rambled on about how great the day was going. He asked what was wrong immediately and I knew I was fucked. I told him that I needed to talk to him that night. He seemed nervous then and I assured him that he had done nothing wrong; I just needed to talk to him. 

 

The last time I looked at the clock, I had to wipe the sweat from my brow. It was almost time to go home and I really didn’t want to go home and face Sandburg. There were worse things in life, but today I couldn’t think of one. 

 

The last time I had such easy traffic was never. I expected the drive home to take at least an hour with horrible traffic jams, and it looked like I was going to make it in 25 minutes, easily. I just couldn’t cut a break. 

 

The last time I looked up at the loft was ten minutes ago, and it was ten minutes before that. I eventually would have to go inside and face, Blair, but for right now, I was safer just parked out in the parking lot with my head resting on the steering wheel. 

 

The last time Blair was able to sneak up on me, was never until tonight. He’s standing outside the truck, knocking on the window asking me if I’m all right. No, I’m not all right, I’m royally fucked, no matter what I say. 

 

I opened up the door and walked beside Blair up to the loft entrance. “Man, I was worried you had zoned or something, are you certain you’re all right?”

 

“Yeah, I’m dandy,” I snapped at this wonderful person, even though I didn’t mean to. 

 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on, Jim?” Blair had his hand on my back and was guiding me into the elevator for the ride upstairs. 

 

“Let’s wait until we’re inside the loft and I’ll talk to you then.” I told him; sounding much braver than I felt, believe me. 

 

Blair kept his hand on my back for moral support and I wondered if he would still be my friend when I told him how I felt. Blair was an understanding person, but was he that open to feelings? 

 

Blair pushed me down on the sofa and sat down next to me and said, “All right, this is scaring me. What’s wrong?”

 

“Don’t be scared, Chief.” I reassured him, even though I was scared to death. 

 

“Tell me what’s going on,” Blair commanded this time. 

 

I stood and started to pace and kept looking at his sweet young face, thinking this is how I would have to remember him forever. Looking lost and confused and concerned for his best friend. Well, it was time to tell him and get it over with. 

 

“I love you.” I finally was able to say quietly. 

 

“And I love you.” Blair answered without missing a beat. 

 

“No, I mean, I’m in love with you,” I added and watched for his reaction. What I saw was a complete surprise. He smiled. That’s right, he fucking smiled. I was on the verge of throwing up again and he’s sitting there smiling. His eyes are bright and shiny, filled with hope. All right, what is going on here? “Chief, did you hear what I just said?”

 

Blair got up and pulled me close to him so that I stopped the pacing. “Yeah, I heard you the first time and I love you back. I’ve been in love with you for ages.” 

 

I made a mad dash for the bathroom and kneeled before the toilet and threw up my lunch. It didn’t taste any better the second time. Blair was kneeling beside me, wiping my brow off telling me I was going to be all right. 

 

I stood up and washed my face, brushed my teeth and looked over at my roommate and said, “So let me get this straight… You’re in love with me and you have been for ages?”

 

Blair bounced from heel to toe, wearing a big smile on his face and said, “Yeah, that’s what I said and I didn’t stutter.”

 

“Have you ever been with a guy before?” I asked him the million dollar question. 

 

“Of course I have.” He answered and I felt like I was going to pass out. 

 

“Jim, come on. Let’s go sit down and we can talk about this.”

 

“Were you ever going to say anything to me?” I asked, wondering why he hadn’t said anything before. 

 

“I figured you would come to me when the time was right and I was right. See, you came to me.” Blair was all proud of himself for being right again. 

 

“I love you so much.” I whispered. 

 

Blair kissed me quickly and with such passion that I forgot about passing out for a change and thought instead of what my dick would like to be doing. 

 

“Can we take this upstairs?” I asked him as soon as I could breathe correctly again. 

 

“Lead the way, I would follow you anywhere,” Blair answered me and I only thought my dick couldn’t get any harder. I was so fucking wrong. 

 

We held fucking hands walking up the stairs. I felt like I was in some romance novel, but god, it felt good. 

 

The last time I saw Blair Sandburg naked was ten minutes ago when he let me fuck him senseless. His words, not mine. He’s now lying under our covers sound asleep and I’m just taking in the sight. There is nothing more beautiful than Blair Sandburg after he’s just been fucked. 

 

The last time I thought about throwing up was ages ago, I now know that he feels the same for me as I felt for him. 

 

The last time I told him that I loved him was right now. I whispered into his ear and he’s snuggling up to me moaning about a certain Sentinel not letting a certain Guide get any sleep. 

 

Sleep is overrated. 

 

The last time I asked him to fuck me, he cried during the act. He was so moved that I would allow him to do this to me, that he cried his eyes out. And he wonders why I love him. 

 

The last time I was happy was now and I’m going to make sure that we’re this happy from this day forth. 

 

The last time I see Blair lying beside me is right before we both fall asleep. 

 

Life is very, very good. 

 

The end


End file.
